Two Become One
by Breawebb
Summary: okay Crap Summary But Whatever. Tk And Brea Are Two Bestfriends, TK is Dating Jack From All Time Low, Jack IS going To Take Brea And TK On Tour With Him And Short Stack, Where Brea Might Find Her First True Love :
1. Chapter 1

Two Become One

It was 10:05 in the morning and I was sitting on the lounge with Tk who had her head on jacks shoulder and her arms around his waist, we were watching some weird show on turtles. Jack seemed to be obsessed with turtles lately so every morning we had to watch it.

I shared a apartment with Tk who had been my best friend since we were little kids, only a year ago she had started dating Jack Barakat who was in the band "All Time Low" I had never seen two people be so in love with each other, it was actually sickening me how much they loved one another.

I folded my arms across my chest and sighed while I looked around the lounge room I kept sighing for about two minutes before both Tk and jack turned around and told me to shut up "honestly brea stop sighing!" Jack yelled at me "you shut up turtle boy" I yelled back and threw a pillow at him he glared at me giving me evil eyes, I just smiled cheekily and then quickly snapped my head in the direction of the TV when Tk looked at me.

"are you excited?" Tk asked me nudging me "excited for what?" I asked looking confused "the tour? Short stack? Your coming?" she said folding her arms over her chest, I scratched my head confused "tour? Short stack? Im coming?" I jumped off my seat excitedly "it was Tk's idea for you to come" jack said throwing a small tantrum. Tk just kissed his cheek which made him blush and smile "are you serious!" I started jumping around and throwing my fists in the air "it wasn't just my idea for you to come brea, jack also got you a ticket and has a surprise for you when we get there" Tk smiled to me! I ran over to jack and tackled him "thankyou so much shit head" I said ruffling his hair.

Jacks POV

Ok I hated brea but she was a good kid and she had her moments when she could be pretty cool and I guess just because her and my baby girl are friends I will have to put up with her.

I fixed my hair that brea had just ruined.

I was going to be going on tour with short stack for a while, we were supporting them, and I was good mates with all of them. They were all really rad guys.

I smiled at Tk who smiled back at me, her eyes were so beautiful. She was beautiful. And she was mine I loved her more than anything in the world. I walked over to the lounge and kissed her softly on the lips before I left to go pack for the tour.

Tk's POV

Jack kissed me softly on the lips, it was amazing. Every kiss of his was amazing.

I loved him so much I would do anything for him.

Jack finished his goodbye kiss then walked out of the apartment door. I looked over to brea who was staring at me in disgust "you kiss him" she said I bit my bottom lip and nodded "yes I do thankyou very much!" I said walking into my bedroom "now hurry up and pack brea we have to leave tomorrow for the airport. The first place we are off to is Melbourne" I said passing brea a suitcase "Tk?" brea said quietly "mmm" I replied placing some clothes into my suitcase "what's it like?" she asked me quietly "what's what like?" I asked confused by her question "kissing someone" she asked me sitting on my bed "amazing" I said giving her a small smile, she smiled "don't worry brea one day you'll have your first kiss" I put a hand on her shoulder "thanks" she said then skipped off into her room.

Brea's POV

I skipped off into my bedroom to pack my suitcase. Clothes, underwear, toothbrush, hairbrush, toothpaste, hair straightner, pass port, mobile and shoes.

My mobile vibrated so I quickly took it out and saw that jack just texted me, I opened the message and begun to read it. Brea tell Tk that we have to leave a bit earlier than we planned so ill pick you's up half an hour earlier. Okay bye hate you ugly.

I replied to the text. hey you good for nothing dickhead I'll tell her in a minute. Hate you fuck face.

I called out to Tk telling her that jack will be here earlier to pick us up she seemed to be more excited.

I was thinking about short stack, last time I had seen them was two years ago at one of their concerts. But Tk had met them so many times because of jack, and she was good friends with them so she knew just about everything there was to know.

She was always going out to clubs with them, and I had to stay home because there was either too many people or they just didn't want to risk me getting seen with them in public which made me feel unwanted. So I had never met short stack before, I didn't even know their names.

Coffee.. YUM! Four sugars.. YUM! Tk stealing my coffee.. NOT COOL!


	2. Chapter 2

Two Become One

I waited in the kitchen for someone to arrive at the house, I was still in my pyjamas. Alex arrived followed by rion and Zach. Alex immediately went for the fridge "no stay away from there!" I yelled across the counter, but he didn't listen he just took two cans of soft drink out of the fridge "Alex I said no!" I yelled at him and he looked up at me "and since when do I listen to you?" he asked as he opened up the cans and started sculling them "true. Continue" I said waving my hand in his direction.

I quickly went into my room to get changed and brush my teeth.

I knocked on Tk's door to tell her we were going, but the door was locked "Tk?" I asked knocking repeatedly "we are leaving now" I said trying to force the door open.

It flung open and I fell through and landed on the ground, I looked up to see Tk and jack walking out of the room. Both of their hair was messy and pointing in different directions.

I squinted "what happened to you two?" I asked. They looked at each other and smiled then stepped over me.

Alex came over to help me off of the ground "thanks" I said, grabbing my suitcase and walked out the front door then went down to the car.

I put my suitcase in the back with everyone else's.

Then we all tried to pile ourselves into the van.

Everyone was uncomfortable except for jack and Tk who looked extremely comfortable with being squished together.

I put my finger in my mouth and pretended to puke Rion laughed at me.

We started driving to the airport where we would be meeting short stack and their crew so we could go to Melbourne.

This car ride was…horrible. I hated being squished between boys who stunk of sweat and meat.. wait? Meat? which one of them smelt like meat? actually I didn't care I just wanted this to be over as quick as possible.

The whole time we were driving to the airport Tk and jack were making out, it got to the point where I didn't know if they were making out or cleaning one another.

We got to the airport and it was packed with screaming fans. Most of them were all time low fans from what I could see.

None of them liked Tk because she was dating jack but Tk didn't let it get to her at all.

I got my bag from the van and walked inside with Tk so we could get onto the plane.

We dragged the suitcases into the airport but then someone grabbed my arm she looked to be about 15 "who are you?" she asked me squeezing my arm tighter "I don't think that's any of your business" Tk said to the girl "are you dating one of the all time low boys?" the girl asked me "HAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed hysterically "no way!" I said to her pushing her hand off of my arm. She walked away angrily "crazy fan girl" Tk said under her breath.

I yawned and waited in line to get my bags checked. I was defiantly going to sleep on the plane.

I got my bags checked and everything was clear. Then I showed them my passport and waited behind Tk so we could board the plane.

"where is everyone?" I asked looking around trying to look over everyone's heads "signing things, getting pictures and doing what ever else they do when they are with their fans. They should be on the plane soon" she said walking onto the plane, I followed her, she put my bags away and then showed me where I would be sitting.

I was sitting alone, I liked it. There were four seats in a row and I was on the window seat. "Tk" I whispered to the seats behind me "yea?" she asked me leaning forward "who's sitting next to me?" I asked her "no one" she replied smiling to me.

I folded my arms then leant back onto the seat and got comfortable so I could finally sleep.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep straight away.

I opened my eyes and stretched I looked to my right "oh hi" I said to the good looking boy then snapped my head right back into his direction and covered my mouth "Crap! You're the guy from short stack! The drummer" I said covering my face in embarrassment "yea" he chucked "im bradie, and you're the girl that fell asleep on my shoulder and may have drooled just a tad" he stared at his shoulder and pointed to the small spot of drool "oh my gosh im so sorry bradie" I used the sleeve of my jacket to wipe the drool from his shirt "it okay brea" he smiled, his smile was so beautiful "how do you know my name?" I whispered because it looked and sounded like everyone was asleep, "Tk showed me who you were while you were sleeping. And then when I sat down you turned over and laid on my shoulder" he explained to me "oh" I said all embarrassed.

He smiled "lets start over shall we?" he put his hand out "im Bradie" he made me smile I shook his warm hand "im Brea".


	3. Chapter 3

Two Become One

His hands were so warm. They felt great against my cold skin.

He leant back into his chair getting comfortable for the flight to Melbourne "oh by the way this is andy and shaun" he said pointing to two sleeping figures sitting in the seats besides him "oh.. Okay" I said going red, every time he spoke to me I went really red in the face, I could feel it.

Bradie closed his eyes and went to sleep, I knew he was asleep because occasionally I could hear him snoring slightly. It was so cute.

I had only just met him but I felt like I had known him for all my life, to me he was the most beautiful person I had ever seen.

I stared at the roof for a while then to the ground then I stared at the old lady sitting In the next isle, I think I scared her just a bit.

I closed my eyes and rested my head on bradie's shoulder, I hoped he wouldn't mind.

"Shut up you loser!" someone said, it woke me up.

I attempted to open my eyes but I couldn't see anything then I realised my eyes were pressed against bradies neck, I smiled because he smelt like chocolate lynx deodorant. Mmm my favourite.

I couldn't move because bradie had his arm around me and was pressing me up against his body I tried to wriggle out.

I wrapped my hand around his wrist and carefully lifted it over my head and placed it on his lap.

Morning felt horrible right now. But it was getting better because of bradie.

I leant forward and saw andy and shaun, the two boys bradie had shown me last night.

They looked at me and smiled "morning" the one called andy said "we were wondering when you were going to wake up" the one called shaun said "mmm" was all I said, I couldn't be bothered making conversation this morning "nice to meet you" shaun said "yea" I replied "we didn't think bradie would ever let you go" shaun said laughing "mhm" I replied back "he had a good grip on you haha" andy said putting a spoon into his mouth "I know" I replied closing my eyes "you don't make much conversation do you" andy said looking to me then to shaun "oh trust me she does, she has a mouth on her, just not in the mornings after shes woken up, usually she doesn't shut her big mouth. Oh and shes clumsy" Jack said from behind us "you wanna go jack? I'll take you on right now buddy!" I said throwing my arm to the side to try and smack jack in the face.

Except I accidentally smacked bradie in the nose which made him half jump and moan in pain, he put his hand over his nose "Bradie! Oh my gosh im so sorry!" I said lifting up the arm rest and pulling out a tissue so he could put it on his nose in case it started to bleed.

"bradie show me your nose" I said putting my hands on his face up lifting it up in the air so I could see his nose properly "is it bad! I know its bad it feels bad does it look bad? It really feels bad seriously it do-" I put my finger on his lips "shhh" I said "it looks fine bradie, and its not broken my dear so don't worry" I said and he smiled, I kept my hand on his face which made him smile even wider "you know you have gorgeous eyes" he said to me "oh shucks don't make me blush" I said looking down but still keeping my hand on his cheek until the plane started to shake around "what's going on?" I asked freaking out and putting my seat belt on as quick as possible "the plane is landing" Tk said from behind me, bradie chuckled "what's so funny!" I snapped at him "I get freaked out when the plane lands as well" he said holding onto the seat as tight as possible, I knew I was in love with this boy already so I had to make a move on him to give him a few signs. I grabbed his hand "now we both don't have to be scared" I gave him a quick smile, his cheeks went bright red.

Finally the plane had landed! That was my first flight ever.

I knew one thing for sure and that was that I hated planes.

We all made our way off the plane "hi" a man in a blue jacket said "im shaun but you can call me jump now" he put his hand out to shake mine "well jumpnow… im brea" I said shaking his hand kindly "and that's Sonny and Lewis. And back there is Luke, shauns brother" he showed me who everyone was "cool" I said walking off the plane behind bradie, I tried to stay as close to him as possible.

There were hundreds of short stack fans there, Tk and Sonny immediately dragged me through a different door to avoid the fans attacking us.

Sonny pulled us to a car out the front and put our bags in the back.

"this is peter, hes short stacks driver he will be driving you to the hotel and everywhere else you need to go" I got into the car but Tk didn't "where are you going?" I asked her putting on my seat belt "im going in the car with the other boys. Your in here with bradie, andy and shaun" she said, I could have sworn I saw her wink "why?" I asked trying not to smile "lets just say that I saw you and s certain someone connecting on the plane" she smiled and closed the van door.

Bradie, andy and shaun walked towards the van, I could tell this was going to be one car ride that I would enjoy for a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

Two Become One

The boys walked towards the car with their luggage. They all started arguing when it was time to get into the car "why do you have to get in first!" andy yelled at bradie "because I want to!" bradie yelled back at andy then jumped into the car and sat next to me "oh so now I guess your going to get in before me now shaun!" andy threw his hands up in the air "andy I don't see how it would affect you if shaun got in before you" I said trying not to make him angry "hmm I suppose it doesn't bother me that much" andy said getting in the car after shaun. Bradie and shaun both looked at me surprised "how'd you do that?" bradie said with his mouth wide open "what do you mean?" I asked, I had no clue what I had just done "andy never calms down like that when someone talks back to him when hes angry" shaun said scratching his head "I have three brothers, I know how to control guys I guess" I said as I started winding my window down so I could get some fresh air in the van "interesting" bradie said nodding his head, I couldn't help but let out a little laugh, it looked cute when he did that!

I turned around to look at the car where Tk was. I could clearly see her and jack in the front, I stared at the car looking confused, her and jack looked like they were yelling at each other. How unusual.

I only ever saw them fight when it was over the remote or something like that.

Something weird was happening between them two and it was my job to find out what it was and fix the problem.

I turned around and acted like I hadn't seen anything, I looked at bradie out of the corner of my eye. He was playing with his phone.

I couldn't take it anymore! I knew that I was in love with him so I had to tell him..

I opened my mouth to tell him.. I was not even a second away from telling him "bra-" I stopped right that second. I couldn't do it!

I was such a baby! I had to get the courage to tell him.

I had only known him for about two days, but every time he looked at me I got butterflies in my stomach and could hardly speak.

Bradies POV

Come on bradie work up the courage to tell her you like her you fool! I thought to myself.

I pretended to play around with my phone, I was waiting for the right moment to tell her that I loved her.

The van started driving and we were on our way to our hotel, I knew when I was going to tell her! I was going to tell her as soon as we got to the hotel, that would be the perfect moment.

She smelt really good, she smelt like watermelon. Mmm my favourite.

Her hair smelt like flowers. It made me smile.

I could only hope that she would feel the same way about me as I felt about her.

Brea's POV

I texted Tk and asked her what was going on with her and jack she replied to me and told me that she would explain it all later, which I thought was really weird because usually when I asked her a question she answered me really quickly.

The ride went really quickly and I was excited to hurry up and get out of the van.

The car stopped and I ran over to the car Tk was in.

She looked upset and angry, I wanted to ask her what was wrong but she might not answer because she was too angry, she grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the car "what's up?" I asked "I really, really need to tell you something. You will probably get upset" she said frowning "just tell me" I said placing my hand on her shoulder trying to cheer her up "well…. Im.. Pregnant" she said half smiling but still keeping her eyes on her hands "OH MY GOSH!" I yelled jumping on her "congrats!" I said hugging her "why would you be upset about this?" I asked her "im not upset about being pregnant at 20. Im upset about not telling jack yet" she said, looking over my shoulder at jack. She tried not to make it look obvious that she was looking at him "you haven't told him yet? How far along are you?" she didn't answer me straight away "im a month" she explained "I haven't told him yet because it might interfere with the tour and also because he said he wants kids in a few more years" she said, she looked upset "so you feel like you will make him angry if you tell him your pregnant?" I asked her. She nodded "don't worry jack loves you he will be fine with it, im sure he'll be heaps excited" I was basically crying I was that happy for her.

She nodded and then approached jack who was unloading the car, he looked at her as she started talking.

He had the biggest smile on his face, he picked her up and hugged her as tight as he could he spun her around a few times as well.

I knew he wouldn't be angry at her for being pregnant.

He looked like the happiest person in the world.

I couldn't help myself, I ran over to both of them and joined in with the hug, I may have just ruined a perfect moment but oh well I was just as excited as jack was "congrats daddy!" I said to jack as I released them both he actually smiled and hugged me, that was weird? He had never hugged me before, usually he would have smacked me across the head.

Tk and Jack told everyone the excellent news, they all seemed excited and happy for the couple.

The hotel was amazing, it was giant!

We had to figure out who was sleeping in what room and with who.

I defiantly wanted to sleep with bradie, I had to try and get the room with him.

I could always suck up to him, that usually worked for me.

We walked into the hotel and waited for shaun to check us in to the hotel, a girl and her friend approached bradie I listened to the conversation and threw my bags onto the ground.

From what I heard the girl was a… well…. A bitch. Lets just say that.

I kept looing at her and her friend, they stared back at me she referred to me as the blonde bitch who kept staring at them, she also thought I was bradie's girlfriend, which by the way I thought was funny.

Zack And Rian came and stood with me "sup?" Zack said obviously trying to act cool "HA! I don't know?" I said trying to listen into bradie's conversation "brea Zack wants to ask you something" Rian said nudging Zack in the ribs "okay, make it quick" I said trying to slowly walk away "well would you like.. To go out sometime?" he asked shoving his hands into his pockets. I looked at him I was so surprised.


End file.
